Tye and Eduardo's Adventure
by awesomegryphon1
Summary: Tye and Eduardo wake up in the morning and decides to take a walk in the forest, until they have a bad argument and Ed leaves Tye, but a colossal storm is coming to the forest overnight, will Tye be able to save Ed before the storm takes him? This story contains yaoi and Boy x Boy and has a special ship of Tye Longshadow x Eduardo Dorado Jr. TyEd.


_***Morning time***_

It was morning and Eduardo was the early bird, followed by Tye however.

"Morning, dude." Tye said softly,

"Oh, Good morning." Ed replied.

The sun's moist god rays shined through the living room as if it was heaven. Eduardo looked in the fridge and mostly found pancakes and took it to eat for breakfast, while Tye wanted to make waffles instead.

"Don't worry dude, you can put yours first." Tye agreed before he putted out his own waffles in the microwave with Ed's.

"Thanks." Ed replied with a sigh at the end.

"Something wrong?" Tye asked with a worried face,

"Oh. No. Nothing. I'm ok." Ed assured.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The microwave ended as it was done making both their breakfasts and as they took them with a fluid motion.

"So how was your sleep last night?" Tye asked,

"Fine…" Ed replied while having a small blush because Tye didn't have his shirt on.

The house was quiet. A few small shuffling sounds from the bedroom but nothing else. While breakfast was going on between Tye and Eduardo, Eduardo checked the clock on the wall, it was earlier than he had thought.

"Hey dude you gonna finish that?" Tye asked as he pointed at Ed's half eaten pancakes,

"Uh….No….You can have it." Ed replied as he sled his plate to Tye.

"Thanks." Tye said with smile.

"Oh yeah and Tye-"Ed began,

"Yeah? Tye said back with bright, blue eyes,

"Will you….Nevermind." Ed finished off without a trace of doubt.

"What was he gonna say..." Tye thought.

"GOOOOD MORNING, EVERYONE!" Virgil suddenly exclaimed out loud like lightning itself, while coming out of bed and to the kitchen with Asami.

By the causing of the uproar Tye quickly fell out of his seat to only fall helplessly on the floor.

"God Dammit, Virgil!" Tye shouted with anger and fiery.

"Sorry, man." Virgil apologized,

"Good. Morning." Asami repeated from Virgil.

Everyone was in the kitchen, Virgil helping Asami and himself to find breakfast, Ed then putted on his scarf followed by his vest and went near the front door, Tye however, was curious of what Ed was doing.

"Dude where are you going?" Tye asked,

"Let's just go for a walk will ya." Ed said with a frown,

"Um, Ok?" Tye assured and then he putted on his orange long sleeve shirt, brown hoodie and red shoes.

"See ya guys later" Virgil said before Tye closed the door.

_*** 10 minutes Later (Outside view)***_

Meanwhile, Tye and Eduardo were taking a nice walk towards the forest just a few miles away from their apartment home, They just wanted to cool off their minds on what they've faced through and what their future will be by learning from the past and making sure everything will be alright for them for now and then.

"So Ed." Tye began.

"You wanted to tell me something earlier in breakfast." Tye continued.

"Oh...Yeah, that...umm." Ed just didn't know what to say or what to do from there,

"If you need any help I can help, you k'now." Tye gestured,

"Oh thanks...and I think were at the forest entrance." Ed said while he pointed at the forest entrance.

The forest entrance was beautiful and decorated with lush trees swaying and grass shivering and soothed by the calm breeze that passed by, and little birds chirped and squirrels climbed up trees here and there, and the sun's god rays shined throughout the forest with a perfect gleam, with a day so beautiful like this Tye may be lucky, especially with Eduardo by his side, alone and personal, he knew it would go well.

"Hey Dude, I'll race you to that river over there." Tye challenged as he pointed to a river a few miles from the entrance,

"You're on." Ed said with a smirk,

"And no cheating or teleporting!" Tye gestured with pride,

"Rrrr...Fine." Ed agreed with an angry frown.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Tye exclaimed and they were off.

As they ran as fast as they could while evading, dodging and avoiding obstacles and trees, Tye noticed he was winning but Eduardo couldn't hold is urge to teleport and win, so he did.

ZAP!, Eduardo teleported and cheated the race.

"ED! NO FAIR, DUDE!" Tye shouted with anger and shock.

"I'M SORRY, I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!" Ed loudly replied.

Soon enough Tye got there and started to complain about Eduardo's disloyalness.

"Dude, what the hell, I told you no teleporting and you did!" Tye argued,

"Well, don't blame it on me, I'm not the only one who cheats!" Ed talked back with fiery and pushed Tye a few inches from him,

"Dude, I never cheat, and you're the one who caused it in the first place, besides I bet you were the start of it all!" Tye gestured angrily,

"You know what, I thought you would be the good person I could be with...What a big mistake I made because of you." Ed finished as he swiftly teleported away to another part of the forest.

"Tsk, Fine then, be on your own, I don't care..." Tye grumbled stubbornly and left the forest for home.

_***6 minutes later (Eduardo's view)***_

"Tsk, I don't need him, I don't need him at all." Ed muttered to himself, while keeping warm in the dark forest in an abandoned, bear-free cave.

Suddenly, thunder flashed followed by a loud clap of lightning, and by that Eduardo went to check at the entrance of his cave but to only find out that a storm was coming his way to the forest and this storm wasn't a regular storm, it was huge with sky-high dark gray clouds full of heated up static and electricity with full amounts of water that will downpour long enough to flood the whole forest, especially with thunder flashing at every moment and lightning as loud as a lion's roar, clapping at a time and powerful enough to explode a tree into bursts of hot flames.

"Uh oh..." Ed said with a worried face and rushed out of his comfy cave, ran off and teleporting at the same time, but he wouldn't be fast enough to outrun the colossal storm that was coming in faster than him, especially when he was lost in the forest and didn't know where to go...

_***Meanwhile at home***_

Tye was watching a late night comedy show, but then as soon as he changed the changed the channel to the weather channel, he was shocked to find out that a colossal storm was heading for the forest.

"ED!" Tye exclaimed as he figured out that only Eduardo was there on his own.

"What's wrong, man?" Virgil asked,

But without a reply or trace of words, Tye immediately grabbed his hoodie, some strong emergency rope and ran off towards the forest to go save Eduardo from the storm, before it's too late…

_***10 minutes later***_

Tye was able to reach the forest, but the forest wasn't as good as he thought it would be. The forest was already in flames by shooting thunderbolts and heavy gusts of wind pushing flames from one area to the other and the downpour wasn't helping at all, it only blurred the vision of the forest and made it hard to see.

"ED!" Tye shouted in hopes of finding him, but there wasn't a sound of Eduardo, so he ran into the blazing forest and dodged, evaded and avoided falling fire debris, shooting thunderbolts and falling flame trees, Tye shouted once more to call for Eduardo.

"ED CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Tye shouted at the top of his lungs, but still no response.

Tye searched here and there for even a slight trace of Eduardo or where he was and finally he found and picked up Eduardo's yellow scarf half burned and soon enough Tye found Eduardo, but Eduardo was in a horrible condition and situation, he was under a blazing tree that was hit by lightning that knocked him out, Eduardo was also bleeding from his forehead, mouth, neck, waist and his left arm due to the impact of the falling fire tree, which was about to be burned to ashes followed by Eduardo and the flood was soon coming in to drown both of them and Eduardo was unconscious and was near death.

Fortunately, Tye calmed down and was calm enough to summon his Astral Projection to remove the tree that was on top of Eduardo and as soon as he picked up Eduardo, The flood came in, sweeping him off his feet and caused his astral projection to disappear as he fell on the fiery ground with pain, as soon as he got up, he's astral projection was gone and so was Eduardo but it wasn't long until he found out that while he fell down in his astral projection he threw Eduardo to the river by accident.

"Ed, NO!" Tye shouted while racing towards the river.

Eduardo was still unconscious and was slowly losing his life and while he was drifting in the strong river currents, at the end of the river was a massive waterfall and down under the waterfall were large, sharp rocks capable of impaling and ripping a human in half.

Time was running out…

"ED!" Tye shouted once more and with the rope, he turned it into a lasso and threw it at the unconscious, dying boy but he missed, he tried again and again but with the blurring rain he couldn't see well, Eduardo was nearing the waterfall closer and closer until…

* * *

Just at the exact moment when Eduardo fell off the river, the rope finally got on to Eduardo's waist, Tye pulled as hard as he could and with great hope he finally got Eduardo on to land and into his arms and rushed through the half burning forest and took Eduardo to the hospital…

_***At the Hospital***_

Tye waited and waited with desperate hope and patience until finally the doctor came out.

"Will he be okay?" Tye asked with a desperate expression,

"Yes, he just has a few minor cuts and bruises, and you can see him if you want to, he is doing very well." The doctor replied with hope.

Tye walked in slowly and noticed as soon as he stepped in a foot he saw Eduardo, with a white long wrap around his waist and a few wraps around his left arm, forehead and neck, Eduardo saw him.

"Hey…It's you…" Ed said with a weak voice and a slight smile,

"Ed…" Tye came close to Eduardo.

"Thanks for saving my life, amigo…" Ed said with a relieved face and a good smile.

"You're welcome, dude." Tye said with a blushed face and kissed Eduardo with a quick, passionate sweet kiss, even the nurses were shocked to see the two boys kissing.

_***4 minutes later***_

As soon as the two young boys were discharged from the hospital, Tye gave Eduardo a piggy-back ride and soon enough they passed by the scorching, burned forest with local firefighters and people around to help stop the fire.

"Whoa..." Ed said with a worried but relieved face.

"Yep, you could've died there...If I wasn't so untrustworthy." Tye bluntly blamed himself.

Eduardo got off his back and quickly tried to recover him from his sadness, misery and grief.

"Amigo, You saved my life...I was the one who had anger issues...Please Tye, Forgive me..." Ed said with a desperate face of pity.

"Of course I will, Dude." Tye said with a relieved face of hope and with that said Tye gave Eduardo a hug, and since Tye was very close to Eduardo he brushed his lips on Ed's and the argentine (Eduardo) replied back by settling his arms and palms on the Apache chief's chest and felt the calm beats of his heart.

"You're the best, dude." Tye said with a calm, loving face,

"You too, amigo." Ed replied with a rare, bright smile, and with that said both sweet boys pulled each other closer to their warm embrace, but before they could come any closer, some people were watching the two begin their compassion for each other.

"Dios mio, I think we better head home." Ed suggested,

"Yeah, you're right." Tye agreed and gave Eduardo a piggy-back ride all the way home.

(Translation: "Dios mio" means "My god")

_***8 minutes later***_

Tye and Eduardo finally made it back home.

"Man! Where were you guys!?" Virgil said with angst and worry,

"No idea!" Asami shouted with no clue on what they were saying, the boys just took a glare at Asami and went back to their conversation.

"Where have you guys been?" Virgil asked once more,

"Dude, Listen" Tye began,

"Ed was stuck in a burning forest and I had to save him, especially when he was about to fall towards a waterfall, then as soon as I saved his life, I had to take him to the hospital because he was losing too much blood." Tye explained and gestured.

What…" Virgil was flabbergasted,

"Yes Dude, It's the truth." Tye demanded,

"Then…Why didn't you tell me in the first place." Virgil asked,

"Because…I needed to save him before it was too late…" Tye answered with a scary glare,  
"Guys Guys Stop, let just settle this out and go back to what we are doing." Ed suggested,

"Fine." Virgil agreed,

"Fine." Tye agreed as well.

Soon enough everyone was calm, but Virgil was still thinking of why Tye went to save Eduardo from a burning forest and what caused it in the first place and Asami was beside him hugging his arm, but while they were there, Eduardo and Tye have warmly snuggled together on the bed and with the big, soft, puffy blanket that kept them warm in their cozy nest of love and in their personal room.

"Ed…I'm really sorry for leaving you in the forest." Tye softly apologized,

"Me too, I'm sorry for getting angry at you." Ed apologized as well,

"You're forgiven." Both said with warm smiles, and with it said Tye wanted a little fun so he brushed his moist lips on Eduardo's own, and his deep, blue sea eyes met with Eduardo's brown, earth eyes and with his arms carefully wrapped around Ed's waist and back as he pulled him closer to his body and chest within his warm, loving embrace, which added more pleasure to ease Ed down, and with a lovely stare at each other, they closed their eyes as their lips met, the apache chief's lips were moist, they felt good and the argentine lips were moist and warm.

Eduardo loved the feel of Tye's lips on his own. They were warm, firm and they tasted of warm cream. Tye's hands instinctively found their way to Eduardo's back and he pressed the argentine boy closer to him as their kiss deepened. Eduardo let out a small moan as he felt the pressure of Tye's hard body against his own. They felt hot, they needed air, but they refused to break apart, not yet. It felt too good to be locked like this, tasting each other, playing with each other's tongues. Tye moved forward towards the bed, and gently, super gently, pushed Eduardo upon it. He placed himself on top of Eduardo, trying not to crush the smaller boy, and began kissing him deeply as ever once more and then they parted for both of them to get air and cool down.

"Te amo, Tye" Ed said with a seduced face and a smile,

"Me too, Ed." Tye replied with a kind, blushing face,

(Translation: 'Te amo' means I love you)

With both saying what they want, they then lay besides each other and snuggled for the night.


End file.
